


What I Did for Love

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: Daniel comes to terms with Sha're's loss.
Kudos: 1





	What I Did for Love




End file.
